


Overlooked

by Aithilin



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, M/M, character introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane is often overlooked when they get to new worlds; that suits him just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlooked

For anyone who saw them, it was easy to think that Kurogane was a silent partner. To see him as the tag-along who supported his more boisterous family members and helped them along with nothing but a soft grumble and a mild affection. He was the tag line and subject of teasing; he was the one to stand back and look menacing while the boy and the blond mage stepped up with their determination and charm and smiles and friendly chatter.

For most who saw them together, it was easy to see Kurogane as a shadow or thow-away— as non-essential. As the one they could ignore because he existed only when the more vibrant members of the family drew attention to him.

He liked it that way.

Kurogane was not an idiot. He wanted to be the overlooked shadow in times of quiet danger— while Syaoran took the brunt of the threats and Fai danced his way around a villain, both teasing a target into Kurogane’s range while drawing what they needed from it. He wanted to be the menacing, quiet threat who seemed tamed by the silly, chatty Fai— a dog on a leash to put the idiots around them at ease until they slipped up and revealed something vital. He wanted to be the one who could be the muscle of the group, because everyone with information that could help them take a few steps further spoke freely when they thought he didn’t understand what they were saying.

And when they decided that he existed only in relation to Fai, it was easier for him to let the blond distract and charm.

For the purposes of their travel, those misconceptions and idiotic assumptions suited Kurogane just fine.

No one in his family thought that way.

Mokona certainly didn’t think he was furniture when she sat on his shoulder and read the strange language his comic came in. She was happy to show off her talents for him. She certainly didn’t think he was dependent on the others when it was his turn to cook and he gave in to her whining and wheedling for a taste, and gave her a little smile when she declared dinner to be the best she ever tasted. Or when she spent hours with him during sleepless nights— trading stories and teasing and declaring him the best daddy in all the worlds for telling her about the courtly life of his princess and promising to get her a little outfit for each day when they can finally settle in his homeland.

Syaoran certainly didn’t overlook Kurogane’s opinion and influence when they sparred and trained together in the open spaces they came across. When he would be brought out of his thoughts of Sakura and his failings by a strong hand on his shoulder and the invitation for a walk around town. When Kurogane sat him down for meals and took his research away so he would remember to eat and sleep and have a life outside of his journey— when Kurogane pointed out things that he would find interesting as they wound their way around new worlds, even if it was just a set of ruins or strange custom. He had seen Kurogane’s rapt attention while he explained the importance of some habits and sacred spaces, of the ways families interacted in the world they were in, of the similarities to other worlds they had visited. He had gained insights from Kurogane’s questions as he helped with the chores around the home they had found, stopping himself from running out the door on the lead sparked by Kurogane’s own curiosity only because of a much stronger hand in his collar and a reminder that it was time for dinner.

And Fai…

To Fai, Kurogane was everything.

While he knew that he got the most attention, it was strategic. He drew the attention to himself so Kurogane could work. He stepped into the spotlight with the knowledge that his Kurogane— that menacing, shadowy, clever creature others overlooked— would be at his back in a second to help him. He took the risks he did— all smiles and charm and teasing playful open lies— because he knew that Kurogane was there. That the man he could tease and play with and draw out grumbles and empty threats from saw the danger around them with a far more practised eye.

Fai knew that Kurogane let the idiots they came across think he was a tamed creature— some beastly knight and shadow assassin playing at humanity— because he thought it was funny. That there were nights when Kurogane would kiss away Fai’s own frustration at the misconceptions and explain what information he had gathered for them. Nights when Kurogane would laugh at Fai’s offence on his behalf and pick up the mage as easily as he carried bags of rice from the markets for them, distracting the mage from the stupidity of others by playing Fai’s own games with him.

There were cold nights where Fai would get lost in his thoughts and Kurogane would draw his world back to him with gentle, determined touches and kisses. On nights too hot to sleep where Kurogane would let him whine and complain in exhaustion while fixing cold drinks and opening windows to help. There were days when Fai was aimless and distracted by the familiarity of faces around them, until Kurogane drew his focus again, or kept him from his memories with a sharp word and a solid touch.

When they would spar and Fai’s world would narrow down to Kurogane’s hands on his as the ninja instructed him with a new weapon. As they drew out the best in each other and played their games that left cuts and bruises, and bites and hoarse voices. When there was support and insight and love he never thought he could have waiting there for him. And his world narrowed down to red eyes and a dangerous smile and tilted just a little further until he was falling and begging to never be left behind.

To his family, Kurogane was not some passive shade that trailed behind the brighter beings with a threat and a growl. He was solid and reliable— a presence there to kept them fed and rested and their skills sharp. He was loving and kind and clever— the one to draw them back into life and keep their feet beneath them.


End file.
